lets_playwebtoonfandomcom-20200215-history
Marshall Law
Marshall Law (Benjamin Lawson) is a famous ViewTuber and the Deuteragonist of ‘Let’s Play’. Well known through his Let's Play channel Lawman, he was unknowingly Sam's biggest inspiration before his original Ruminate ''video. Despite his exuberant and cheerful exterior he is shown multiple times to be dealing inwardly with depression which he does not often share with others, even those closest to him. Synopsis '''Season 1' Marshall moves into the apartment right next door to Sam, not knowing at first she is the creator of Ruminate, ''the same game he gave a scathing review of. Marshall tries to be friendly towards Sam, not quite understanding her ire towards him. He eventually learns the truth from some of his fans, and realizes that Sam is one of his first and most loyal fans. Feeling he betrayed Sam he tries to make amends for what his fans did. He at first tries to give Sam the money he earned from the video but Sam refuses the money despite several attempts. He tries to think of other ways to help rectify the situation which occupies his mind. He is confronted by Sam's friends at The Daily Grind and admits that he made a mistake. He eventually ask Sam's help when one of his saves files becomes corrupted. Sam is able to fix his save file but in exchange asks him to replay ''Ruminate. He is at first reluctant to do so wondering if he will still not enjoy playing, and any backlash from fans for going back on his review of the game. After he falls ill with a severe cold he is helped by Sam and Link and brought back to his apartment. After receiving help from Sam despite her initial animosity towards him he finally decides to replay Ruminate ''recording a video of his new play-through. At first the game gets off to a rough start on one of his first Quests, but Marshall soon begins to peel back the layers of what his missed before. He begins to truly enjoy his time in ''Ruminate and keeps playing despite his girlfriend Monica's insistence that he rest. When Monica catches him playing again the next day when she stops by, she turns around and heads back home. He continues to play game to completion finding non-violent solutions for the various quests, meeting several characters based around Sam's various friends. His final quest is to lay to rest the remains of a ghost whose appearance is based on Sam herself, using a cross he had been given at the beginning of the game and thought initially was a wooden sword. After the Ghost Sam gives his avatar a kiss the credits begin to roll..He assumes that the credits will be short, and sure enough they are. The last part of the credits shows him that Sam dedicated the game to him. Realizing his 1st Ruminate ''video was more disastrous then he had known, his Depression begins to spiral out of control into a full blown panic attack. He wanders out of his apartment and encounters Charles and Sam. Charles calls Marshall "Ben", and Marshall reveals he knows Charles. He also finally tells Sam that he was wrong about ''Ruminate ''and that it is a great game before he collapses to the ground. '''Season 2' After Marshall collapses Sam calls 911 while Charles performs CPR. Link and another EMT arrive and take Marshall to a nearby hospital. There he is admitted to the hospital, and the Doctors run test to determine the cause of his collapse. The Doctor is able to determine he suffered from an affliction called "Broken Heart Syndrome" with symptoms similar to a heart attack. Charles reveals to Sam that he knows Marshall by his real name Benjamin Lawson, and has met him a fencing competitions where Marshall went to support his sister Eva. He later wakes briefly while Sam is in the hospital room once again complimenting Ruminate. He falls back asleep but not before asking to see Monica. While asleep he dreams that the cat-vendor from Ruminate ''visits him in his hospital room. The vendor pulls out Marshall's heart which has blackened, and offers him a new heart. As soon as he takes the new heart it quickly turns black again, with the vendor saying something must be wrong with Marshall right before he wakes up. Marshall sees that Monica has since arrived at the hospital, and she breaks down in front of him over her lingering doubts about their relationship. Marshall reassures her that he does indeed care for her and apologizes to her. Afterwards Monica stays with him while he recovers, they start to make-out and Marshall's heart has a mini-attack. The Doctor comes in and after his heart calms down says Marshall should avoid anything that could increase his heart rate, including any sexual activity much to Marshall's horror. While Marshall is sleeping some point after Monica texts Sam asking her to stop by saying Marshall wants to talk to her. Sam arrives and Marshall wakes up after a little and after Monica leaves begins to gush about how much he enjoyed ''Ruminate, ''and now finds himself a fan of Sam's work. She even shows him the next game she is working on which he completely enjoys too. Marshall falls asleep due to the medications he's on, and ends up rolling over and accidentally pinning Sam on his bed thinking he's cuddling up to Monica. Personality Marshall appears to be an outgoing, enthusiastic, and friendly person who cares deeply about his large fanbase. He is also shown to be very selfless. Aside from being generally sociable and cheerful, he tends to be quite loud when filming videos for his channel. Although this is the personality that everybody sees, he is shown to be struggling with depression. Despite spending most of his time playing video games, Marshall is very physically active, claiming that he'd get quite the pudge if he didn't work out. https://www.webtoons.com/en/romance/letsplay/ep-15/viewer?title_no=1218&episode_no=15 He is shown to be insecure about the size of his feet. https://www.webtoons.com/en/romance/letsplay/ep-15/viewer?title_no=1218&episode_no=15 He also claims that he has a soft spot for cute pets like Bowser, Sam's dog.https://www.webtoons.com/en/romance/letsplay/ep-2/viewer?title_no=1218&episode_no=2 Relationships Monica Marshall"s girlfriend and a fellow ViewTuber who met at gathering for ViewTubers and after spending the night together agree to keep seeing each other. They keep their relationship a secret to avoid fan backlash, which Monica is uncomfortable with. She cares deeply for Marshall, which Marshall reciprocates though he is unable to admit his struggle with Depression to her. He assures Monica that he does care about her admitting that she is one of the best things that's ever happened to him. = Sam Marshall's neighbor who is initially hostile towards him due to his fan's sabotaging ''Ruminate. Despite their rocky interactions at first, Marshall and Sam slowly grow to be friends, the two of them having much in common. Marshall has a lot of respect for Sam, and wishes greatly to make amends for what his fans did to ''Ruminate. ''He is horrified when he realizes that not only is Sam one of his longest and biggest fans but that her game ''Ruminate ''was dedicated to him. Later he admits to now being a fan of Sam's work and is excited to see what other games she makes. References Category:Characters